Confessions
by kath0410
Summary: Rachel wakes up in bed, with Quinn holding her. She remembers the events that transpire the night before, and how one confession leads to another, even until after Quinn wakes up. AU Faberry One-shot.


**A/N: My second Faberry one-shot just within the span of two days. I just wanted to make the most out of my one week "break" because I am going to feel the hell of this semester again once things go back to normal next week. I might post a few more one-shots within this week if an inspiration hits me, just because I love Faberry so freaking much. Anyway, this is going to be completely AU, and I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, sadly. Otherwise, Faberry would really exist in canon, and Quinn would be in Season 5.**

* * *

Rachel Berry tried rolling over, but couldn't, due to a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked down below the blanket, and saw that she was naked. She began panicking, and looked at the person lying down beside her. She felt her breath catch at the angelic blonde lying down beside her, the sun's rays hitting perfectly on her beautiful face, her blonde hair splayed about her head.

It was then that Rachel remembered what happened the night before.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel heard someone knocking on the door to their loft. Confused, she warily made her way towards the door. If Santana had forgotten her keys again, she would be sure to give the Latina an earful. Again. _

_She carefully slid the door open, and to say that she was surprised was an understatement. She was beyond shocked at who she saw on the other side of the door._

"_Quinn?" Rachel whispered in disbelief. "W-what are you doing here?"_

"_You seem surprised to see me, Rachel," Quinn smirked. "Didn't Santana tell you I was coming over?"_

_The brunette felt her breath hitch when the blonde said her name. Her first name._

"_No, she didn't mention anything of the sort," Rachel said, sighing. "Come in."_

_Quinn nodded and gave a small smile before following the brunette into the loft. Rachel watched Quinn's eyes roam around the apartment, and became even more confused as to why the blonde was here, alone. _

"_I don't mean to be rude, but, why aren't you with Santana?" Rachel asked as they sat down on the couch._

"_She told me that she'd be home late, and asked me to go on here ahead." Quinn explained._

"_O-oh." Rachel said. "Do you maybe want a drink?"_

"_Sure." Quinn nodded. "Thank you."_

_Rachel smiled, and headed into the kitchen. Before going to the fridge, she sneaked a peek towards the living room, and saw Quinn remove her coat. A small blush crept her cheeks when she saw that the blonde was wearing a sleeveless black dress that hugged her in all the right places._

_To say that she had a crush on the blonde was wrong. She didn't just like the blonde, she was absolutely in love with her. She'd never had the courage to act on her feelings in the past, simply because she thought that Quinn was straight, and she would never have a chance with the blonde because of her absolute perfection even if she was gay._

_She shook her head, and quickly brushed off the thoughts out of her mind. It was enough that Quinn was her friend, and she didn't want to ruin that by admitting her feelings for the blonde._

_Sighing, she grabbed the bottle of red wine from the fridge, and two wine glasses from the cupboard. She walked back to the living room, and found Quinn sitting comfortably._

"_Is red wine okay?" Rachel asked as she set the glasses and the bottle of wine down._

"_Better than good," Quinn smiled._

_Rachel smiled back, then uncorked the bottle of wine. She carefully poured the contents into each of the glasses, and handed one over to the blonde._

_A few drinks later, Rachel was already feeling dizzy. She never did have good tolerance for alcohol. She looked at the blonde sitting right beside her, face as impassive as she could remember. _

"_Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked, and the brunette thought that her voice was huskier than ever._

"_Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Rachel said dismissingly. "And you?"_

"_I feel… fine," Quinn husked yet again, sending shivers down Rachel's spine. She didn't know if it was intentional, or if the blonde was just trying to tease her._

_Quinn moved closer to Rachel, until their legs were touching. The brunette bit her lip, trying hard not to look into the hazel eyes that made her melt._

"_I have to tell you something, Rach," Quinn said softly._

"_Y-yes?" Rachel managed._

"_Actually… Santana won't be coming home tonight. Neither is Kurt," Quinn whispered, her voice dropping an octave lower._

"_O-oh. Why didn't you tell me, then?" Rachel asked, holding down a gulp._

"_I… don't know," Quinn confessed. "But, there's something else I have to say."_

"_Go ahead," Rachel breathed out, trying hard to supress the urge to crash her lips into the blonde's._

"_I… I love you, Rach," Quinn whispered softly. "Not just as a friend. I am in love with you."_

_Rachel's head snapped up at the confession, her jaw dropped, and was at a loss for words. Quinn looked at her, biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers nervously. The brunette processed the confession. Quinn Fabray was in love with her._

"_I-I'm sorry. I should leave now," Quinn said, and Rachel could swear that there was a hint of hurt and disappointment in the blonde's voice._

"_No!" Rachel said a little too forcefully, and pulled the blonde back. Before she could process what was going on, she crashed her lips into the blonde's._

_She moaned, the blonde's lips were soft; everything she imagined they would be. _

_Quinn's eyes widened in surprise, but kissed the brunette with everything she had when she recovered, putting all her emotions into the kiss. Feeling bold, she parted her lips and ran her tongue against the lower lip of the brunette._

_Rachel moaned, and Quinn took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue inside the brunette's mouth. She gently swirled her tongue around the caverns of the brunette's mouth, and suckled on her tongue. _

_They continued to kiss heatedly, and broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great._

"_Wow," was all Rachel could say. Quinn was definitely an amazing kisser._

"_Wow," Quinn agreed, a blush creeping on her cheeks. _

"_I-I love you, too, Quinn," Rachel confessed, looking up to see a big smile grace the blonde's lips. _

"_You're not drunk, are you?" Quinn whispered._

"_A little tipsy, yes, but not drunk enough to forget this," Rachel said softly, then sat on the blonde's lap. _

"_I don't want to take advantage of you," Quinn said insecurely, fidgeting with her fingers again._

"_It's okay, Quinn," Rachel whispered reassuringly. "I trust you."_

_Quinn clenched her jaw and shut her eyes, debating on whether to take the brunette this evening. She had only planned on confessing her feelings, but never thought about having sex afterwards._

"_Are you sure?" Quinn asked uncertainly._

"_I'm sure." Rachel breathed. "You're the one I've wanted to make love to, Quinn…"_

_Quinn smiled, and leaned to give the brunette a chaste kiss._

"_Why don't you bring me to you bedroom, then?" She husked, bringing her lips lower to plant kisses on the brunette's neck._

"_Mmm," Rachel moaned. _

_Rachel stood up and took Quinn's hand, then slowly led her to the bedroom._

_FLASHBACK END_

Rachel smiled as she stared at the blonde. She fondly though back on each gentle caress, loving the way Quinn made her feel so safe and loved as they made love over and over the previous night. She was barely able to count the number of times the blonde kept on declaring her love for her as they both fell apart, because it was said nearly throughout their lovemaking.

She felt Quinn shift slightly beside her, and she smiled as the blonde's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," Rachel whispered quietly.

"No, you didn't," Quinn said reassuringly before sitting up. "Good morning, Rach."

Rachel smiled softly, then gave Quinn a small peck. "Good morning, Quinn."

Quinn smiled broadly, and took both the brunette's hands, kissing each one softly. Rachel blushed at the action. Her heart soared, and she swore that she never felt more loved than she did now.

"All throughout high school," Quinn whispered, kissing her way up to Rachel's arms, making the latter feel goose bumps. "I've loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, Rachel."

"I… I've loved you, too, since our friendship developed," Rachel gasped as Quinn bit particularly hard on her collarbone, then soothing it with her tongue.

"Mmm," Quinn hummed, softly nuzzling the brunette's neck. "I'm sorry for being a coward and not telling you back then. I was just… afraid of the consequences."

"That's perfectly understandable, Quinn. I know how much your popularity meant to you, plus the fact that you were kicked out by your parents once. You've been through so much, and it hurt me to see you go through all that," Rachel said sadly, tears brimming her eyes.

"And I tortured you." Quinn said, her voice laced with regret. "I thought that by doing that, it would make all the feelings I have for you go away, but it just did the opposite. It just grew stronger every day, and it killed me inside whenever I said something mean to you. I shouldn't have done that. Someone as beautiful and as kind-hearted as you should never have gone through all that. I don't know if I even deserve your love right now."

Quinn choked on the last word, and the tears spilled out her eyes. She regretted all the things she's done to torment the brunette that she loved so much, all because of her silly pride and popularity. But still, the brunette chose to forgive her and even love her back, despite their bitter past.

"I'm so, so, sorry," Quinn choked.

"Shh, Quinn. It's okay. It's okay," Rachel said soothingly, rubbing circles around the blonde's bare back. "It's okay."

"You're just too good, Rach," Quinn whispered hoarsely. "Much too good for me."

"Please, Quinn, don't say that," Rachel said softly. "That was the past. That doesn't matter anymore, okay? I love you, you love me back, and that's what's important to me."

"Thank you for giving me a chance to be with you, Rachel," Quinn said softly. "I promise to never hurt you again."

"I know, Quinn," Rachel smiled softly, then kissed the blonde's forehead. "I trust you. Last night was a testament of how much I trust and love you."

"Thank you, Rachel," Quinn whispered lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Rachel smiled, her eyes filled with love and adoration as she said those words.

Quinn smiled and held Rachel close to her, the brunette nuzzling her face into the blonde's neck.

"So… When are you going back to New Haven?" Rachel asked softly.

"Actually… I have another confession to make," Quinn said, smiling mysteriously. Rachel looked up at Quinn, her eyes looking expectant. "I'm moving here to New York."

"What? Really? Please don't tell me this is a joke, because if it is, I swear to God that I will kill you Quinn Fabray! Actually, I won't, because I love you. But I swear that I will not talk to you for a whole week if it is a joke. So please, please, please tell me that this is real," Rachel rambled on and on, causing Quinn to giggle. "What?"

"Nothing," Quinn grinned. "You're just so cute when you do that."

Rachel blushed and puffed her cheeks.

"Anyway, it isn't a joke. I actually already got accepted into NYU, and I'm going to start the semester next week." Quinn said with a smile, and Rachel squealed in excitement.

"Oh my God! You're going to have so much fun here in New York, Quinn! I promise!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Only because you're here with me," Quinn said warmly, taking Rachel's right hand and planting soft kisses on her palm.

Rachel beamed, and her heart began to flutter. Quinn was going to study in New York, and she couldn't have asked for more.

"So, anymore confessions to make?" Rachel asked.

"Just one. I will always love you, Rachel Barbra Berry," Quinn smiled warmly.

"I will always love you, too, Lucy Quinn Fabray," Rachel confessed, then sealed the promise with a kiss.


End file.
